Runeterra
Runeterra (also known as Magic Earth) is the fictional world where League of Legends takes place. It comprises the continents of Valoran, Shuriman Continent, Ionia, twelve oceans with two archipelagos around it, and a couple of moons rotating around the planet. Lore The Legend of the Darkin :For more information, see Timeline The darkin are thrice-cursed—once by the ancient enemy they faced, again by the fall of their glorious empire, and finally by the betrayal that has damned them for all eternity. When the rebels of Icathia foolishly unleashed the Void in battle, Shurima’s defense was led, as ever, by the legendary Ascended. Imbued with the power of the Sun Disc, these “god-warriors” towered over mortal soldiers, wielding magic and blade with equal ease, and eventually they were victorious. Even so, the horrors of the war took a heavy toll, and those who lived to remember it were perhaps never quite as they once were. Centuries later, with the loss of mighty at the very moment of his own Ascension, Shurima fell. Although apparently immortal, the god-warriors had been born human—gradually, with no emperor to lead them, many of the surviving Ascended began to falter in purpose as their older, petty ambitions resurfaced. They taught themselves forbidden sorceries, and came to view themselves as the rightful inheritors of the world. The scattered mortal populace named these new tyrants darkin, a whispered curse translating roughly in the old tongue as “the fallen.” But even the darkin could not escape the sickness of soul that had come from fighting against the Void for so long. After centuries of uneasy alliance, they inevitably turned against one another—and so began the Great Darkin War. This conflict spread from Shurima to Valoran, and beyond. The renegade god-warriors and the armies they raised were unstoppable, and entire nations were crushed between them. It seemed as though this would be the end of all things… until, , the mages of Runeterra learned how to contain the remaining darkin. Through secrecy and cunning artifice, the physical forms of the Ascended could be merged with the celestial power in their hearts, and all of it bound within the weapons they bore. With their leaders imprisoned forever, the rampaging hordes were broken and slain. These darkin weapons were hidden, many of them carefully guarded by the mortal civilizations that grew in the aftermath—for it was clear that such power could be locked away, but never destroyed. And, should such power fall into the wrong hands, the darkin will surely rise once more. The Rune Wars :For more information, see Timeline Centuries ago, magical artifacts called ‘World Runes’ have been rediscovered. Over the following decades after such event, knowledge of the Runes began to spread as more were unearthed. The world’s brightest minds studied the ancient glyphs, attempting to determine the powers they possessed. Few could even begin to understand the importance of their origins, or the sheer power held within them. Some surmised that the Runes were integral to the creation of Runeterra itself. The first use of these mysterious artifacts proved catastrophic, as they reshaped the landscape of entire nations. Mistrust quickly grew as those who knew of the Runes imagined such “Makers’ Might” being used as a weapon. Conflicts later related to these magical artifacts were known as the Rune Wars. Open warfare raged across Runeterra. The first horrors of the Rune Wars sparked fear and aggression among those who now realized the power at their command. and his master, Tyrus, have sought out to lock away every World Rune beyond the reach of man for the protection of Runeterra. Some complied with their pleas, others dismissed them due to their new found powers and influence. After an incident in Icathia due to the faults of Tyrus, Ryze later on continued his journey alone in gathering all Runic artifacts so as to prevent another Rune War from starting and possibly destroying the world. Races Sapient= Runeterra is home to many denizens. Most of those are humans, but there are other races as well: * Angels: These beings with immense power and a dedication to their cause bordering on fanaticism are immortal form of Ascended of Shurima. These winged guardians wage an endless war against the tides of darkness. Seeking perfection, they are blessed with insurmountable power and ancient weapons. Despite this, not all angels are true to the cause, choosing that same dark path their fellow angels fight against. Two of these angels exist on Runeterra, and , both immensely powerful, both strong in their convictions, and both with a strong resentment for each other. * Ascended: An ancient immortal race that existed in the lifespan of the Shuriman Empire. Formerly humans, they were granted the right to Ascend through an ancient ritual that involved the fabled Sun Disc. Their forms are usually that of anthropomorphic animals, but disruption of the ritual can cause unpredictable but most probably disastrous results, as seen with , the Magus Ascended. With the fall of Shurima, the Ascendants disappeared from the world, leaving only , who stands watch over the Empire's ruins, but through unfortunate circumstances some Ascendants have returned to the world, bringing with them Shurima's lost legacy. * Brackern: An ancient, peaceful, and magical race of large, crystalline scorpions that inhabited the Shurima Desert. At birth, brackerns have no crystals covering their soft carapace, and will have to find a soulstone, a special crystal that contains the memories and emotions of its previous owner, and fuse with it, experiencing all that it contained and encasing the brackern's carapace in crystals. If one is not found soon, they will die within a few moments. During the Rune Wars, the brackern went into hibernation deep beneath the ground, waiting for the Rune Wars to end. The first of them, , was awakened by the mental screams of his brethren as humans began to break the crystal carapace of his kind, resulting to many of their deaths. * Celestials: A race of enigmatic beings wielding powers that are said to be godlike, Celestials are the universe's protectors and caretakers, seeding and influencing the tide of the world's past, present and future towards the greater good. Others interfere directly, as with the case of Soraka's crusade of healing and restoration, while others choose to contribute as a hidden hand, as is Bard's way to protect the multiverse from falling to destruction. Most of them are revered as powerful deities or guardians but they share the same mystery and bond with the heavenly firmaments. A few have been named and identified by the people of Runeterra as its patron: and . * Darkin: Are corrupted Ascended formed after the Fall of Shurima. They were later sealed away in weapon prisons. They take form of demon-like, winged humanoids. They are shown to wield tremendous powers over physical and mental psyches of mortals, as demonstrated by . Only five remain in existence, with only three of those five still known to history in some way. * Demigods: Beings who legendarily participated in the creation of Runeterra, three demigods are known to have settled themselves in the Freljord, the 'siblings' , , and . Another has been mentioned simply as 'Seal Sister', and it is possible that may also fall into this category. * Demons: Spiritual beings with no inherent form, who are forged and driven by the thoughts and feelings of mortals. Specifically, demons are malign and manipulate victims to sate their own desires for suffering, such as who has horrifically tortured victims of her to give herself pleasure from their pain ever since she was awakened by the Rune Wars, and who traps the desperate in deals that cannot be kept to satisfy his hunger for despair. While moral alignment may stop her from being a true demon (labeled instead as something of a goddess), ultimately falls into the same class of being, as she was born of hope and must cultivate it to sustain herself. * : Winged, elemental-breathing reptiles that can reach near-giant sizes over their long, long lifespans, they are the indisputable ruler of the skies. Both fearsome and majestic, dragons have a society that revolves around strength and might and because of their egoistic and narcissistic pride, mixing their blood with that of races outside of dragonkind are seen as an abomination, a cancer that must be eradicated utterly. Many dragons persecute such defiled creations and their perpetrators to no end, a thing that , and her deceased father found out firsthand. There are five types of dragons: , , , drakes (all Elemental Drakes), and . The most powerful dragons have World Rune shards within them, which gives them their elemental powers. * Faerie: Playful, winged, humanoid creatures that are smaller than the yordles. They inhabit the forests of the latter. They have capricious abilities of transfiguration and matter distortion and their glades seem to exist in dimensions far removed from the normal flow of time. One can only enter their glades when invited by a Faerie, as has done with the yordle . * Golems: Whether created from origins organic or inorganic, Golems are artificial constructs designed by sentient hand to provide a tireless aide for the plethora of purposes it was made for, usually combining multiple capabilities for a multitude of work or a focused specialty otherwise unachievable by a normal person. Golems are made with either a semblance of intelligence or full-fledged sentience, although creation of them are frowned upon by people for reasons ranging from ethical to moral. The Demacian artificer Durand's creations, most notably his magnum opus Galio, and the product of the Zaunite College of Techmaturgy and creator of the Blitznet Blitcrank are two of the most famous of these creations. * Iceborn: An ancient race of humans, they were granted immortality, incredibly power and icy forms by another ancient race known as the Frozen Watchers, in return for the Iceborn's servitude. They served the Watchers for a time before they rebelled, seeking their freedom from their masters in a mighty war which they won, but their society would later fall in to a civil war known as the War of the Three Sisters, dividing Freljord's people for all time and driving the Iceborn to near extinction. The only known living Iceborn is . The Iceborn played an important role in shaping current Freljordian history. * Minotaurs: Enormous humanoid bovines, they lived in great tribes in areas around Piltover and Noxus and are quite noble and valorous in their ways. The Minotaurs have suffered greatly from the cruelty of the Noxian warmachine, with many of them having been enslaved and forced to fight as gladiators in the brutal Noxian event known as the Fleshing. , is a survivor of this game and seeks to protect his people from tyrannical dangers such as Noxus. * Spirits: Creatures that inhabit the ether and are divorced from the mortality that mortals suffer, spirits are similar to Celestials in a sense that they help maintain the balance of the natural world, intervening every now and then, whether the causes they support are maligned by mortals or revered by them. Spirits are deathless, returning to the ether when their physical vessels are destroyed and return again to continue their crusade. The Meeps that accompany Bard is an example of such supernatural longevity. The , known as Lamb and Wolf, are rumored to originate from spirits from a forgotten era and merely took up the mantle of heralds of death. If such rumors prove to be true, then a spirit's full capability might as well be godlike to the observing mortal. In Ionia, it is the charge of the to ensure the balance between the spirit and mortal realm be maintained. * Treants are a fusion of nature spirits (or any sapient species) and plantlife. One such species was the Omikayalan God-Willow, which essence was later transferred to a Freljordian warrior . Other example is , a nature spirit fused with the plantlife and natural magicks of the Blessed Isles. * Trolls: Grotesque, dim witted creatures that inhabit the Freljord. Most are blue-skinned and live in tribes. Lately, they have begun preparing for war, rallying under the banner of . * Undead: Abominable creatures, created when the barrier between life and death is shattered and defiled. They predominantly reside in the Shadow Isles but their influence and manifestations have reached Valoran's shores over the past decades. * Ursine: A race of fierce, bear-like warriors who make up the war-host of the Freljordian demigod . * [[Vastaya|'Vastaya']]: They are chimeric creatures of Runeterra whose lineage contains both human blood and the spiritual magic of a pre-human animalistic race known as the Vasthayshai'rei. They originate from Ionia, but have later spread all across Runeterra. Each of the Vastayan Tribes of each region of the world have adapted to their environment and as such differ greatly form one-another in appearance. Humans with distant Vastayan heritage have shapeshifting abilities. * [[The Void|'Voidborn']]: Various seemingly intelligent entities who, by the will of their Watcher masters, have the desire to gain entrance to and vitiate the worlds outside their realm. They live in the Void, an alien realm of darkness. Their primary purpose is to consume, while the reason behind this varies from Voidborn to Voidborn. * [[Watcher|'Watchers']]: A fearsome and powerful race of Void creatures that have been deliberately removed from the histories of Freljord by the Ice Witch's unseen hand, these creatures of the Void claimed domain over the Freljord in ancient times. Frozen Watchers, a variant of the Watchers, are the makers of the Iceborn who said to have served them faithfully in exchange of the vast powers granted unto to them. Their reign of terror was only halted by the rebellion started by Avarosa and the Watchers were ultimately impaled by their own sword.Their return is paved today by their ever-faithful Seeker, Lissandra, and their never ending army of Voidborn. * [[Yordle|'Yordles']]: Bipedal mammalian being of wide hair colors and small in stature. The Yordles live primarily within the Yordle Lands, and have good relations with human nations, in particular the nation of Piltover. Yordles are often credited for their intelligence, and have made great strides in the field of Techmaturgy. Males are more commonly covered in hair than females. Yordles evolved from immensely huge creatures of incredible ferocity and strength, before shrinking down and gaining greater intelligence with time. * Unique beings also exist in the world, usually a product of some magical or human-driven phenomenon. , , , , , and more unknown races. |-| Fauna= Runeterra is home to many species of fauna, some monster-like and aggressive while others less aggressive or tame. Those are: * Antlermice are a quadruped mammalian species native to Summoner's Rift. They have large ears for hearing and a long skinny tail for movability against larger predators. Their fur varies from light to medium dark drown, and their eyes are of a light green color. Their antlers are used for attracting mates, contesting with other males and generally for mating seasons and self-defense. * Argoths are not enormous creatures; fighting one alone would be easy enough, but not in large numbers. They are subject to the dominating will of the hive queen, able to move and fight as one vicious unit. * Bantha are large quadruped mammalian species used by Yordle merchants for transport. They have long brown fur across their whole body, large front tusks, hooves, and horns to fend off carnivorous predators. They are mainly herbivores. Despite its enormous and intimidating look, Banthas are gentle giants. * is a voidborn creature residing on Summoner's Rift. This one of a kind creature has a shape and behavior of a river serpent. What differentiates it from a regular serpent is its numerous arachnid appendages, as well as two additional mouths protruding from its head area. The creature has 12 eyes (some of them injured due to past battles), a mouth with sharp teeth that can gape open wide for larger prey, and horned like crests on the top of the head. The colours of the creatures exoskeleton go from dark purple to light teal. This creature was believed to be deceased for numerous centuries, but due to recent Void rifts opening on Summoner's Rift it has reemerged again. * Basilisks are monstrous reptiles from the southern jungles of Kumungu, basilisks are fierce predators that can grow to gargantuan sizes, few can stand against their charge. Young basilisks are prized riding beasts. After they become too large for a rider to control, they are used as beasts of burden, or sometimes as living battering rams to smash down the walls of besieged cities. * Bolbos are a type of fish native to the shores of Grannit. They faces have a humanoid like appearance and are best when dried, though boiled Bolbo-head soups are also an option. * are magical fusion of flora and fauna native to Summoner's Rift. Despite its plant like appearance, having tree bark for its skin and leaves as fur, its behavior is very much of an animal reminiscent of a bear or wolf. The creature is powered by fire magic. Smaller forms of this creature are called . * Crag Beasts are giant boar-like creatures. They are often sighted in the country side where they frequently attack Demacian settlements. They adorn large tusks and sharp fangs. Their outer shell is protected by a thick layer of rocky-like skin which protects them from swords, spears and other weapons. The only place where their skin isn't as thick is at their belly region. Their soft skin, inner organs, and blood are of a blue-ish colour. Their size ranges from a house to a large tower. They closely resemble the race of Elementals. * Dormuns are enormous creatures that wander the Shurima wastes. Some nomads have created entire towns upon their backs. * Dragon-Sharks are a large deep-ocean dwelling species of sharks native to the seas around Bilgewater. A hide of one of the sharks is used for creating a shop stand on the Butcher's Bridge in Bilgewater. One of the famous Dragon-Sharks is Chomper, who terrorized the shorelines of Bilgewater before being defeated by Fizz and becoming his companion. * Draken-hounds are a distant relative of dragons, Draken-hounds species of wingless, wolf-sized carnivores that lair in the mountains to the north of the Noxian capital. They are vicious pack hunters, and much favored in Noxus as war-beasts, guard creatures, herding animals, and expensive (albeit dangerous) pets. To own one or more drake-hounds is a visible symbol of wealth and power. * Drakalops are a species of fast, long lived frilled pony sized herbivore standing on two legs with frilled ear-like forelimbs fanning from the side of its head. Its native to the Northern Steppes. It has impenetrable dark scales with hints of gold. One of such creature is rode by . * Dunpors are a goat-like species native to the areas of Stonewall. Its milk is heavily sought after by Piltover traders. * Druvask are giant war-hogs of the Freljord. Their fur is white to better adapt to the Freljords snowy environment. * Eka'Sul are Shuriman desert goats that travel in herds. Eka'Suls form the main supply of the desert country, providing meat, milk and hides the Shuriman common folk use to survive the merciless land. * Elmarks are a domesticated herd herbivore animal. * Four-eyed Hammerhead Sharks are an ocean dwelling species of sharks native to the seas around Bilgewater. Their brown hide is rough, almost scale like. Their head is in the shape of a hammer with two pairs of eyes and also have five fins for movement. * Forest chameleons are a quadruped lizard species native to Runeterra but are a common sight on Summoner's Rift. Their scales of an orange color and their eyes are light green. They can usually be seen on forest trees and rocks, where they blend very well away from dangers. * Frogs are amphibious creatures that inhabit specific magical locations, such as Summoner's Rift. Although frogs are a common sight, an amalgamation of a frog specimen and a magical anomaly borne the monsters known as . These monsters are hardy and tough and its hide can deflect the sharpest of blades and the strongest of spells. It is said that killing a Gromp with the spell of Smite grants unto the victor the creature's poisonous presence, giving even the fiercest predator pause. * Frost serpents are feared beasts that originate from the Freljord, specifically Lokfar. They have sharp, almost crystal like front teeth and large disk shaped eyes located at the bottom half of their head. They have a thick sharp hide that enables them to survive low temperatures. They got their name from their color, which invokes a frosty appearance. * Giant Squids are a deep-ocean dwelling species of squid native to the seas around Bilgewater. They tend to be the size of a house, although some are said to grow even bigger, and can sometimes attack smaller ships. They are also usually hunted for either food or sport, the latter of which is just as dangerous as the former. * Hooked Grouse is a bird species native to the Norther Steppes of Noxus. * are squat bipedal creatures that resemble turtles or tortoises. Though not as tall as a human adult, they are far wider and more heavily-built. When domesticated and used for combat, they act as siege engines. Their stout strength can tear down whole structures with ease; and when outfitted with armor to complement their thick hide, they can endure the most grievous assaults. * Kmiros are large scarabs that roam in swarms, looking for unfortunate travelers to feed on. They seem to be common prey for . * Krakens are large serpent/octopi-like species that have been sighted in the seas around Bilgewater. They possess a set of tentacles and five eyes, two pairs and one large one at the center of the forehead. The mythos behind this species is so well known on the Serpent Isles and that many structures in honor of this species were constructed by the original denizens of Bilgewater. Their image has been used for the currency of Bilgewater, know as Golden Krakens. *' ' are magical fusion of flora, fauna, and rock native to Summoner's Rift. Despite its rock like appearance, its behavior is very much of an animal reminiscent of a bear, wolf, or a bettle. The creature is powered by nature magic. Larger forms of this creature are called . * Luonn Kon are giant spirit animals located in Ionia. They take the appearance of massive stone golems and are often benevolent in nature. Some of them assist local inhabitants in creating makeshift dams. * are mammalian creatures that are magically altered by runic magical energy scattered across the Summoner's Rift. They usually live near caves and dense forest growths. The color of their fur varies upon how much a murk wolf was altered by magical energy in the womb, ether a light brown color or a murky gray color. They have also been instances of mutations in this species, where some murk wolves are born with . It is said that killing a Greater Murk Wolf with the spell of Smite summons forth a forest spirit to act as watcher for the victor. * Mwatis are goat like creatures native to Shurima. They have large plated protrusion on their heads. Mwatis wool and plate are prized for felting and insulation all across Runeterra. * are crustacean-like creatures that magically hover above the ground unassisted. They either inhabit or have been outfitted with a metallic helm with submarine periscope jutting above, the creature's eyes peek through the helm and periscope. This creature is mostly used for intelligence-gathering and support roles as they are capable of magically shielding nearby allies as well as revealing distances. This is especially infuriating in attrition wars as the creature's telepathic sight could easily reveal an ambush and its shielding capability is able to see troops through the thickest of fires. * Outerbeasts are creatures, beside the Xer'Sai, from the Void infesting the Shuriman desert, referred to as "outerbeasts". * are large crustaceans that wear cannon-mounted parapets as their shell. It is unknown whether they inhabit the said weaponry naturally, or are purposely outfitted. Used as living artillery pieces, they lay down cannon fire from afar. They seem very intelligent for an animal, as they can trained to pick out high-priority targets to focus fire upon. * Poros are a are the mysterious, magical, and most-loved creatures originating from the Howling Abyss. Poros are equal parts truth, valor, and innocence. The colour of their fur is described as “very light blue, like Freljordian snow”. They have a heart-shaped underbelly because they’re made of love. A poro’s horns perk up when it’s excited and droop down when it’s scared. Poros paddle through deep snow with their front paws. Some believe that poros are indestructible—though at one point we animated poros to keel over and twitch if they ran into the Abyss’ fountains. Poros stick their tongue out because they are incredibly warm. This is why they can survive the harsh cold environment of the Howling Abyss. are frosted with Freljordian ice crystals and are a favourite treat of this creature. The leader of the Poros is known as the . * Porowls are an avian species native to Summoner's Rift. Their feathers are a gray-brownish color and have small dark brown horns. They appearance inspired many of the Magelords architecture. They can usually be seen atop of trees, curiously watching the goings-on around them. * Ralsiji are large and aggressive minotaur-like creatures native to Shurima. They are humpbacked quadrupeds with long limbs and thick horns. They usually hunted down and used as entertainment monsters for the Noxian Fleshing Arena. * are an avian species native to Summoner's Rift. While incapable of flight, they have large strong back legs and large front teeth used for hunting. This species tents to its young until they can fend for themselves against larger predators. When born their feathers are the predominantly blue-greenish color, once they mature their obtain the look. Their feathers are used for making . It is said that killing a Crimson Raptor with the spell of Smite grants unto the victor the keen senses of the beast, allowing them to see unseen threats. * or Rift Scuttlers live in the fresh waters of Valoran and can be found near the docks of Bilgewater and in Summoner's Rift. They are small green-shelled crustaceans with 3 pairs of legs and one pair of front claws. They sometimes bury themselves into the muck of the river to avoid predators and are known to either avoid or flee from dangers. To confer peaceful resolution (hence the elusive pacifist nickname) to the force that subdues it, it will grant them a boon: a persistent field around it that grants vision and magical speed to the aggressor and its allies. If corrupted by The Void, a Rift Scuttler turns into a . * Sea Serpents are a large species of ocean dwelling serpents native to the seas around Bilgewater. They presents on the sea is so well known be the denizens of Bilgewater that their nations crest and currency is a Sea Serpent. They can also be summoned by serpent callers. One account from the Harrowing records the might of these creatures, having halted the progress of the Black Mist before it reached Bilgewater, though the beast was slain in the process. * , or Stone-golems, are magical fusion of flora, fauna, and rock native to Summoner's Rift. Despite its rock like appearance, its behavior is very much of an animal reminiscent of a bear or wolf. The creature is powered by nature magic. Smaller forms of this creature are called . has befriended an injured . Knowing the poor creature was on the verge of death, he fashioned her a new heart from a river pebble. Adhering to the tradition of all mineral beings, the golem became Ivern's devoted life-friend. He named her , after the flowers that mysteriously sprouted from her stone body. Today, if Ivern is threatened, she to his side. * Shuriman camels are a breed of camels native to the deserts of Shurima and are used by caravans as well as common folk as primary mode of transportation. Despite being well-suited for lengthy travels in the desert landscape, they are still prey to a many predator such as the Xer'Sai.Rek’Sai: Scourge of the Desert * Silverwing Raptors are griffin-esque creatures native to the rocky crags of northern Demacia. Only a few individuals have been known to befriend and ride these beasts. * Tuskvores are predatory killers from the Demacian hinterlands known for their thick hide, long razorhorns that crown their heads with a ferocious temperament. * Vellox are a chimeric animal with the feature of a human face. It also has the ability to speak. * is a giant magical arachnid spider that resides in the Shadow Isles location of Twisted Treeline. What differentiates it from other spiders other than its size is its 8 eyes and 15 appendages. Its A large portion of its body is located in its abdomen area. Its exoskeleton is of various shades of dark blue, purple, and tan. It has great physical strength as well as magical, being able to transfigure into its servants. It uses its servants to gather fresh food. * Vulkodalks Residing from the Nistaram forest in Ionia this terrifying predator is a theropod-type creature with eight eyes on each side of its head, a large horn atop the snout, and a maw with multiple rows of pointed teeth. * , or Razorfins, are amphibious quadrupeds which are a terrifying blend of shark and rat commonly found on the docks of Bilgewater. These creatures are larger than dogs and are known to prey upon drunks and lone fishermen on moonless nights. They often travel in packs, and are easily capable of biting a man's leg off. Their lithe streamlined bodies allude to their speed; their teeth to their ferocity. Criminal circles often train these creatures to seek out and hound high-value targets. Indeed, once a Razorfin draws blood from its target, only death will deter it. * Worax are large heard of animals found in Ionia. They are described as goat-like buffalo. * Wyverns, are reptilian creatures and are members of the dragon family are often mistaken for their cause of their similar appearances. The distinguishing features of a wyvern is that it only has one pair of limbs and one pair of wings as oppose to the two paired limed dragon's. They are often spotted attacking the Demacian countryside and are a frequent threat to villagers. * Xer'Sai are creatures from the Void that plague the southern deserts of Shurima. They are the size of big dogs on average, but can be smaller and much bigger. is by far the biggest and the most dangerous of the species. Xer’sai burst from their small burrows and savage anything nearby, at the detriment of desert caravans. Once dead, the Xer'sai decompose at an abnormally rapid rate and become inedible. * Yonkeies are a quadruped mammalian like species used by Yordle merchants and caravans for transportation and resemble overgrown donkeys at best. They have long thin grey fur, and long ears. * There are also various other species such as: armadillos, bears, butterflies, cats, carnotauns, chickens, clams, crocodiles, crows, croxagor, devilfish, dogs, dragonflies, ducks, fish, frogs, grelmorn, hawks, mammoths, monkeys, octopi, rats, ravens, razorhides, seagulls, stags, wolves... |-| Flora= Runeterra is home to many species of flora, some edible, some decorative, and some even featuring levels of sentients and sapients. Those are: * are a type of plant with with explosive fruit. Their explosive properties are powerful enough to fling a humanoid several meters away. * Cavernberries are a type of Zaunite native edible plant species. They are used to make a juice. * are a type of edible plant seen harvested near the city of Palcyff. Its healing properties are also used for medicinal purposes such as . Being a semi-aquatic plant, it can be seen on the shores of rivers, lakes, and other bodies of fresh water . * Medicila Elasticas are a type of plant native to the Island city of Fallgren. Its natural elastic properties are used for creating Zaunite tubes. * Naaps are a type of edible plant native to the areas around Rokrund. Its roots, having a similar appearance to onions and carrots, are used for baking. * Nirpooties are a type of semi-aquatic carnivorous plant species plant species native to the areas around Mudtown. Its fruit is best when firm and well fed with meat, though fish meat is not advised as an option. * Petricite is a magic-dampening material used by Demacians in defensive walls and in the military. It is also used in Demacian architecture due to its white and elegant appearance. The early settlers of Demacia discovered a petrified forest that can dispel magic, and mixed this wood with ash and lime into the resistant material that is called Petricite. From this innovation, the walls of Demacia were established. * River Grasses are located in central parts of Ionia. This red coloured grass flow and move with the tides of magic. Landfishers, if attuned with the magic of the landscape, can cultivate and collect all the grains and fruits that grow in these areas. * are a type of plant with magical properties, being used for . * Strangle-thorns are an invasive carnivorous plant species most likely native to the jungles of the South Continent. They grow rapidly and besides having vines used to strangle victims they also have the ability to spit their thorns dipped in paralyzing toxins. They have sometimes been considered sentient beings due to their behavior. One such plants was fused with human essence to from a unique being called , which has the ability to sprout and control multiple strangle-thorns saplings. *'Sun Apples' are a common type of tree located in Ionia. Its fruit can warm a person and even tan a persons entire body. * Treants are a fusion of nature spirits (or any sapient species) and plantlife. One such species was the Omikayalan God-Willow, which essence was later transferred to a Freljordian warrior . Other example is , a nature spirit fused with the plantlife and natural magicks of the Blessed Isles. * There are also various other species such as: carrots, daisies, grain, lime, mushrooms, onions, oranges, roses, shamrocks, sunflowers, tulips, ... Locations Though there are many regions and settlements on Valoran, Southern Continent, Ionia, and Oceania, the rest of Runeterra remains largely unknown: Valoran= * Demacia ** Andras (ruins) ** Castle Wrenwall ** Cloudwoods ** Dawnhold ** Demacia City *** Alabaster Library *** Buvelle mansion *** Crownguard mansion *** Demacian barracks *** Demacian harbor *** Demacian penitentiary *** Laurent mansion *** The Citadel of Dawn **** The Hall of Valor **** The Grand Plaza **** The Temple of the Lightbringers *** The Golden Round *** Vayne mansion *** Memorial Road **** Galio Monument ** Edessa ** Evenmoor village ** Fields of Brashmore ** Fossbarrow *** Fossian Crownguard’s tomb *** Serpentrion river *** The tower of a Lightbringer ** Gates of Mourning ** Greenfang Mountains ** Golden crossing ** Jandelle ** Lissus ** Needlebrook ** Pinara ** Rocky Highlands *** High Silvermere **** Knight’s Rock ***** Crownguard family mansion ** Serpentrion River ** Terbisia ** Velorus ** Uwendale village *** Quinn's family house ** Whiterock * Freljord ** Avarosan Iceflow Glacier *** Rakelstake *** Frostheld **** Avarosan Palace ** Frosthorn Peak *** Fortress of the Iceborn **** Vaults of the Iceborn ** Gelid Vortex ** Glaserport *** Ice-locked harbor **** Chained wolfships ** The broken mountain/volcano *** Hearth-home (human settlement- ruins) ** Lokfar ** Ursine Village ** Warded Gateway *** Frozen Caverns **** Howling Abyss *** Frostguard Citadel * Holdrum * Noxus ** Basilich *** Blackrock Mere ** Bloodcliffs ** Bucket Creek ** Dalamor Plain *** Dalamor ** Drugne ** Fallgren ** Fenrath ** Grannit ** Ironwater ** Ironspike Mountains *** Annie's burned childhood home *** Delverhold *** Summoner's Rift ** Kilgrove ** Krexor ** Northern Steppes ** Qualthala ** Rokrund Plain *** Rokrund ** Rugg ** The Drakengate ** The Immortal Bastion (Noxus Prime) *** Stairs of Triumph **** Audience chamber ***** throne of the old Noxian emperors *** House Du Couteau *** House Swain *** House Kythera *** House Zaavan *** Ivory Ward District **** Ivory Ward Marketplace *** Sion's memorial *** The Black Rose *** The Fleshing arena ** Trevale *** Riven's childhood village ** Vindor ** Urzeris * Palclyff * Piltover ** Northern Piltover *** Drawsmith Arcade *** Heimerdinger's Laboratory *** Iron Sand Commercia *** Mainspring Crescent *** North Wind Commercia *** Old Hungry Clock *** Piltover City Zoo *** Bluewind Court **** Clan Arvino mansion **** Clan Cadwalder mansion **** Clan Ferros mansion **** Clan Giopara mansion ***** Jayce's Laboratory **** Clan Holloran mansion **** Clan Kozari mansion **** Clan Medarda mansion **** Clan Morichi mansion **** Clan Torek mansion *** Piltover Wardens *** Piltovan theater **** Hall of Law *** Old Reveck's house **** Corin's workshop ** The Cliff *** Drop Street *** Sun Gates **** Techmaturgy Bridge ***** Statue of The Spirit of Wealth ***** Statue of The Essence of Honesty *** The Dock **** Piltover’s warship squadron *** The College of Techmaturgy ** Southern Piltover *** Boulevard of a Hundred Taverns *** Boundary Markets *** Ezreal's house *** First Assemblage of the Glorious Evolved **** The Assemblage Hall *** Glasswell Street *** Horologica Avenue *** Sidereal Avenue **** Incognia Plaza ***** Zindelo's Incognium Runeterra **** Oblique Lane **** Piltover's Treasury ***** The Clockwork Vault ***** The Ecliptic Vaults *** The Rising Howl ** Zaun *** Old Zaun **** Old Hungry *** The Cliff **** Augmentation Parlors **** Bonscutt Pump Station **** Breather Station ***** "Pure Air" Market ***** Shimmer Bar **** Bridgewaltz **** Chemtech seam **** College of Techmaturgy **** Cultivair **** Delicatessens **** Dredge Labour prison **** Drop Street **** Entresol level **** Factorywood **** Reveck's house ***** Corin's workshop **** Rising Howls **** Sir Feisterly’s Fantastical Fair **** Sump Works **** The Slums ***** Black Lanes ****** Commercia Fantastica ***** Hope House Orphanage ***** Ekko's house ***** Memorial Wall **** Emberflit Alley ***** Viktor's Laboratory **** Zaun's Asylum for the Irreparably Troubled **** Zaun sewer *** Southern Zaun **** Boundary Markets **** Promenade levels ***** Skylight Commercia **** Priggs Industries ***** Priggs Industries factories ***** Priggs Industries warehouse * Qualthala * Silent Forrest * Glorft * Stonewall * Vaskasian Villages |-| Shuriman Continent= * Aurma * Fyrone Flats * Kumanagra * Kumungu * Mudtown * Sablestone Mountains * Shurima ** Amakra ** Bai-Zhek ** Bel'zhun ** Gereshni ** Glacier Port ** Imalli Lake ** Kalamanda *** Crystal Scar ** Kha'zhun ** Kiilash Tribe ** Kenethet ** Mother of Life river ** Nashramae ** Parnesa ** Saabara ** Sai Khaleek *** Khaleek *** Khaleek river ** Shuriman Capital *** Cycle of Ascension *** Emperors Way road *** Oasis of the Dawn *** Palace of Ten Thousand Pillars *** Scholes Palace *** Steps of Ascension *** The Great Library of Nasus *** The Library of the Sun *** The Tomb of the Emperors *** Temple of the Sun ** Shurima Wastes *** Astrologer’s Tower *** Icathia **** The Rupture *** Kenethet *** Nerimazeth *** Vekaura **** Temple of the Sun *** Zuretta ** Siram Fortress ** The Tomb of Ne’Zuk ** Tejaru ** Odyn Valley ** Urzeris ** Zirima * Mount Targon ** Rakkor cave settlements *** Threshold gateways *** Temple of the Solstice *** Solari prayer shrines ** Divine carvings ** The Peak *** Targon Prime * Yordle Land ** Bandle City *** The Mothership *** City Hall *** City Square |-| Ionia and Oceania= * Guardian's Sea ** Marai Tribe ** Serpent Isles *** Bilgewater **** East Bay ***** Grey Harbor ***** Port Mourn ***** Smuggler’s Cove ***** Southern Beacon **** West Bay ***** Rat Town ****** Butcher's Bridge ******* Temple of The Mother Serpent ***** Diver's Bluff ***** Fleet Street ****** The Brazen Hydra ***** Freeman's Aerie ***** Slaugher Docks ****** Bloodharbor ****** Gangplank's warehouse ****** MacGregan’s Killhouse ****** The Dead Pool (Destroyed) ****** White Wharf ****** The Syren *** Isle of Buhru *** Serpentine River ** Ionia *** Azure Farms *** Bard Mountain **** Floating Villages *** Celestial Fortress *** Dalu Bay *** Epool River *** Galrin *** Ghetu desert *** Hirana **** Hirana Academy **** Hirana Monastery *** Kinkou Monastery *** Lasting Altar *** Lhradi Forest **** Lhotlan Tribe *** Master Yi's Village *** Navori Province **** Placidium of Navori **** Astral Grove ***** The Lotus Garden ***** Serene Garden ****** Great Tree **** Shojin ***** Shojin Monastery *** Nistaram Forest *** Northern Highlands *** Omikayalan Grove **** God-Willow *** Puboe prison *** Shon-Xan *** Shimon Tribe *** Temple of the Jagged Knife *** Tevasa Mountain *** Vlonqo *** Zhyun Province **** Jyom Pass **** Kashuri armories **** Pallas ***** Temple of Pallas ****** Darkin Pit *** Tuula Prison ** Knife Straits *** The Shroud **** Shadow Isles ***** Twisted Treeline ***** Vaults of Arcana ****** Grand Gallery of Ancient Artifacts ****** The Celestial Vault ******* The Lunatropic Demisphere ****** The Hall of Conjunction ******* The Radiance of Alignments ******** The Athenaeum of Light ********* The Litanies of the Sentinels * 11 Currently Unknown Seas/Oceans Nations There are currently multiple nations on Runeterra (six countries with more than one settlement that occupy a large chunk of territory, eleven city-states/districts with only one settlement that occupy a small chunk of territory and two nations with no or unknown government), those are : Countries= * * * * * }} |-| City-States= * Holdrum * * Kumanagra * Mudtown * Palclyff * * Stonewall * (within Piltover) }} |-| Unknown/Non-Governed= * }} Religions Religions in Runeterra are largely varied in every nation but several have been known to gather the most of followers: * The Solari: The worship of the Sun as the source of all life. Solaric worship is largely made up by a special sect of Rakkorians who surrender their mantles of war in favor of greater solar devotion. Their founder and leader chose Mount Targon, being the highest peak closest to the Sun, and was blessed with the power to call down the sun's wrath. Currently, , has taken this legend's regalia and fights to protect the helpless and the innocent. * The Lunari: The worship of the Moon. The religion spoke that the world needed balance between both sun and moon to live and thrive. However, it has long since been quashed from the world and history, most likely by the Solari's hand. The Lunari's return may come to pass through the crusade waged by and an outcast by the Solari themselves. * The Frozen Watchers: Unknown and hidden, this religion schemes and bids their time in the dark fortresses of the once-pure Frostguard. Led by , they plot the return to power of the overthrown Frozen Watchers. United under the Frozen Watchers, Freljord was a brutal warmachine that boasted might and magic. Ironically, it was Avarosa's rebellion that divided Freljord into the war-torn wastes it is now. * The Mother Serpent: The worship of the goddess of motion, Nagakabouros. Originating from the Serpent Isles, now known as the Blue Flame Islands, Nagakabouros still remains the reigning deity in Bilgewater. Her church is now led by her chosen Truth Bearer, . The religion highly demands that you follow your desires, and make your own fate, one of the primary reasons why this faith's presence remains strong today. * The Great Weaver: The worship of the goddess of fate. The Shurimans, being a nomadic and simple people, have prayed to her for guidance and help in their daily lives and needs, and give and protect those in her favor. She is said to weave the threads of each and every things' fate into a magnificent tapestry, designating what has been and what shall come to be. is said, by her tribe elders, to have been given her powers over earth by the Great Weaver herself. * The Church of The Glorious Evolved is celebrated in both Piltover and Zaun. The Glorious Evolution, a possible sub-group led by , views of flesh as inferior to that of steel and metal, has gathered most of the followers among the people of Zaun and has spread among other nations. An amalgamation of flesh or the total replacement of it had marked his works, incorporating techmaturgy to purge the weakness and inefficiency of the flesh. For as long as they exist, the day of the world replaced by beings of weaponized steel and metal becomes clearer with each passing day. Runeterra also has a few cults: * The Cult of the Spider has most of its followers located in Noxus and Demacia. The champion, , serves as its High Priestess, traveling to and from between the two nations and the Shadow Isles, bringing her followers to live with the Spider God, , for eternity, or so they believe. * The Cult of the Void is a cult that first began when League Champion, , claimed that Runeterra will be ended by the Void. Many of its followers have surrendered themselves to this fate and simply do what is asked of them, including being used as a sacrifice to the Void. They are currently at war against an organization known as the Preservers, led by the enemy of the Cult's High Priest, . * The Disciples of the Armordillo is by far the only cult that does not have any detriments. The cult revolves around the champion, , whom they believe to be a god, Ascended, oracle, or something along those lines. Disciples yearly conduct ceremonies wherein they will imitate his famous roll, and somersault across their respective cities in droves. Many pilgrims roam the desert, in the hopes that they will find him and answer a single question. Knowing his cravings for sweets, they often fill all of their caravans with treats and sweets, usually finding their caravans exhausted of it all first thing in the morning. See also * Runeterra Universe Page References cs:Runeterra de:Runeterra es:Runaterra fr:Runeterra pl:Runeterra pt-br:Runeterra ru:Runeterra zh:符文之地 Category:Places